Perfect enemy
by lunaluv22
Summary: This is basicly a secquel to meeting the family, the song is perfect enemy by TATU


Perfect enemy

I couldn't resist, this song just seemed to click. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Why should I welcome

your domination

why should I listen

to explanations

"You actually did that?" Connor cried, starring at drax, "yup, how do you like it?" Drax asked, "dad's gonna kill you when he finds out" connor told him. "Find's out what?" Clark asked, coming in, connor turned to him. "Dad" "hi daddy" drax said, "find's out what?" Clark repeated, drax lifted his right bang and reviled his pierced ear. "What did you do?" He cried, "I pierced my ear, duh" drax said. "You'll take that out this intent!" Clark cried, "why should I?" Drax asked, "because I'm your leagle guardian" Clark told him. "I know that, but why should I welcome your domination?" Drax said, "I'm not trying to dominate you! I'm trying to keep you from turning into a hulagan!" Clark cried, connor flinched and slipped out of the room. "No, you're trying to dominate me like my parents did!" Drax cried, "no, drax I'm-" "why should I listen to explanations?" Drax cried cutting him off.

I'm not pretending

to make it simple

try to be something

experimental

"Drax listen I know how exiting it is to see a world you've never seen before. But you need to-" "to what? Pretend? I'm not pretending! To make it simple I'm not like you!" Drax cried, "drax take that thing out of your ear right now! Or I'll rip it out!" Clark told him, drax ran out of the room, "get back here!" Clark cried chasing after him, "no, you're just trying to get me to be something experimental! Drax cried.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

things I loved before.

Are not for sale

"Drax get out here!" Clark cried, "no!" Drax cried, clark took a deep breath, "Drax, please I'm sorry I yelled. But I just don't want you to fail" Clark told him, "you're the one who keeps telling me, I'll never fail" drax said, "drax just come out" Clark said leaning on the door. "I don't want to you'll just make me get rid of the things I love" drax whispered, sliding down the door.

Keep yourself away

far away from me

I forever stay

your perfect enemy

Clark shied, I really didn't wanna have to do this he thought, he grabbed the door nob. And ripped the door off his hinges, drax fell back, he scrambled to his feet. "Keep yourself away! Far away from me!" Drax cried, pressing against the sink, "drax I'm not going to hurt you" Clark told him. "Just go away this isn't going to work, I should just stay your perfect enemy forever" drax whispered.

No longer waiting

remove illusions

no more complaining

forget confusion

"Dax" Clark whispered, "no, no, I'm no longer waiting for this to work out. Just remove the illusions" drax told him, "drax we can work this out" Clark told him. "Why are you arguing? If I leave there'll be no more complaining" drax told him. "Drax, just calm down and forget the confusion you feel" Clark told him, drax just wrapped his arms around himself.

No more compassion

not sentimental

I am now something

Experimental

"Drax, please-" "no, just stop it, you were kind at first, but now there's no compassion in your eyes. And there's not a sentimental look from you not anymore" drax said close to tears. "Drax, this is experimental for all of us" clark said. "So now I am something experimental!" Drax cried.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before.

And now for sale

"I'm obviously a failed experiment, so why don't you just get rid of me?" Drax demandedd, "drax that's not true, you're not a failure you'll never fail"Clarkk told him. As he lay a hand on his cheek, drax pulled away avoiding his eyes.

Keep yourself away

far away from me

I forever stay

your perfect enemy

"Stop just stop, please keep yourself away far away from me. Let's just face it I'm not meant to live here, happy with you and connor. I'm meant to your perfect enemy forever" drax told him holding back tears.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before.

Are now for sale

"Drax, you're not an enemy, you're too nice to be one" Clark told him. Drax bit his lip, "just let me go before we have to fight" drax whispered. "You said I will never fail, but I don't wanna succeed in killing you" drax said.

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I forever stay

your perfect enemy

Clark reached out to touch drax's shoulder, drax shrank away from him. "Please for your own safetyy keep away, far away from me" drax whispered, "no, drax don't you see? You care about others safety, you can't be evil not when you care about people please listen to me" Clark pleaded.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before,

Are now for sale

Drax shook, "I should just go" he said, trying not to cry, "please, drax you don't have to leave" Clark told him. Drax glanced at him, he saw Clark was looking at him the way he had the first night, he'd stayed with them.

Keep yourself away

far away from me

I forever stay

your perfect enemy

Drax let a sob escape his throat, "The only reason I was born was to be your perfect enemy" he sobbed. "But you're not my enemy, you're my son, and I love you and your brother loves you" Clark told him. Pulling him into a hug, drax sobbed, "I'm sorry that I pierced my ear" drax sobbed. "I know and I over reacted, I just don't like the idea of you, hurting your perfect body" Clark told him. Drax looked up at him smiling tears in his eyes, "can I keep it? If I promise to stop there?" He asked, "fine, but no other piercings" Clark said sternly, "OK" drax said, pulling him out.


End file.
